Quidditch Practice
by GlitteryAlchemist
Summary: An every day Quidditch practice with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. What will happen when Harry Potter is kicked off the Quidditch team? Very OOC characters. What will Dumbledore say?
1. Chapter 1

Angelina turned just in time to witness Harry kissing Oliver Wood 20 feet in the air.  
"Hey!" she shouted. "Potter! Come over here!"  
Harry flew over, looking very guilty _as he should,_ Angelina thought. She was the captain of the Quidditch team and would not have any slacking off on her watch, no sir.  
"Listen, Potter. It's alright for you to kiss your boyfriend in your common room, hell even in a classroom, but I will not allow you to do so in my team practice on the Quidditch pitch. Do you understand me?" She finished solemnly.

Potter nodded meekly and zoomed off on his broom, rushing over to Oliver and resuming his previous activities.

"POTTER!" Angelina roared, "GET OVER HERE NOW."  
Harry was positively shaking by this point, but Angelina had had enough.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ON THIS QUIDDITCH PITCH FOR THE NEXT MONTH. GOT IT?" Angelina screamed. Harry ducked his head and stumbled off the pitch when he landed.  
Angelina sighed. She knew she had been a bit harsh, but enough was enough. Oliver had been encouraging him as well, though… 


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't actually going to continue this, it was just a joke I made up when I was bored. But, I think I actually will continue this, but I'm not sure what to do with it! If you have any ideas, please review or PM! Thanks for putting up with my rambling A/N **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. I am never going to own Harry Potter. Oh what a cruel, cruel world… *sob* **

Harry walked off the pitch, more sadly than angrily, as he knew it was his fault. He should have stopped when that Johnson idiot told him to. He sighed. Now he'll have even less time to see Oliver: they had none of the same classes together as Olly was two years above Harry. As he walked off the pitch, he noticed Ginny staring at him, as she had been for a while. _Poor Ginny_, he thought, _she knows I'm gay and with Oliver yet she still has a crush on me_. Harry felt genuinely sorry for her, however he did not for Romilda Vane who was only staring at him because being Harry's boyfriend would be a huge talking point.

When Harry reached the common room, he felt a lot angrier at Angelina than he did before. There were no rules about not kissing your boyfriend in Quidditch! Who did she think she was, making up all these fake rules? Harry was so angry he didn't see where he was going so he tripped over a poofy armchair and accidentally fell through Sir Nicholas who was busy resting in it.  
"Eurgh!" he shrieked, stumbling backwards just as Nearly Headless Nick's face brightened and he said,  
"Well hello there Ginerva! What are you doing up here on such a-" He broke off when Harry spun round to see Ginny, wide eyed and making _STOP IT NOW_ gestures with her hands. Harry frowned.  
"Were you… following me?" Harry asked uneasily.  
Ginny's eyes flickered around the room and she turned a deep red before sniffing and running up to her dormitory.  
"Ginny-" Harry started, and made to run after her, but Nearly Headless Nick, who was watching the scene tiredly, said, "Let her go. She'll come round eventually. And besides, you can't go up," he said, pointing to the stairs. Hmm. Harry clearly remembered Hermione laughing at them as they turned their stairs into a slide by trying to get up on Christmas. Harry turned back to Sir Nicholas, but he had promptly fallen asleep and was murmuring that Harry needed to know the importance of purple rice and sparkly boomslang skin. Harry stepped closer. _I wonder what it's like to kiss a ghost, _he thought,_ especially Nearly Headless Nick. Should I try?_  
"Please don't," Nick said, "and do try to remember my name, Harry. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, however you can just call me Sir Nicholas.  
&$%** ! $£* , _did I say that out loud?_ Harry thought screamed. **(A/N Harry's thoughts have to be censored- sorry, my dear readers)**  
"No, I can just read minds." Sir Nicholas mumbled and started giggling manically, punctuated with insane screams of laughter. Harry decided to get out of there quickly. However, as he walked out the door, he felt a cold shadow enter his body, and his mind seemed to have another cold shadow drifting over it, covering up all of Harry's thoughts and memories…

**LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL**

Back on the Quidditch pitch, Oliver was in rage mode towards Angelina. "How DARE you?! Why send Harry off, when you should have sent me off? You know, send me off now. Go on. Why won't you?"  
Angelina's mouth hung open, but she shut it with a snap.  
"Because…" she swallowed, but wouldn't look Wood in the eyes. "Because… because I love you."  
Wood stopped in mid-air, flung the Quaffle he was holding back at Angelina and said "You know what? I will never love you. Trying to break us up like this, so you could have me, is just low. I don't want to see your face again, so I'm leaving. I'm not playing Quidditch for Gryffindor ever again until you are kicked off."  
Wood stormed angrily to the ground, remembered he was in the air and fell to the ground. He got up, glared at his broom that had fallen to the ground and raced to the common room to find Harry.

When Wood got there, he stood frozen in the doorway- he certainly didn't expect what he saw; his boyfriend lying, cold and motionless with a sobbing Ginny leaning over him.

**Cliff-hanger! Although I'm sure you can guess what happened…  
Ciao, my lovelies  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver Wood proceeded to punch Ginny in the face, knocking her over and mutter "Episkey" and drag Harry onto his lap. "Harry," Oliver sobbed, "don't leave me. Our anniversary is coming up soon and I had planned something special. Please..."

Sir Nicholas rose partway out of Harry's body, with a frown on his face. "Keep it down, young one, people are trying to rest. You don't get this face with no beauty sleep."

Ginny stifled a giggle and realising that this was not the time, left to go to her room. Sir Nicholas sank back into Harry, but Wood was fast. "Sir Nicholas!" he shouted. "Tell me what's wrong with Harry and I'll let you go." Oliver had Nick under a spell which would keep his legs and arms and torso frozen.

Nearly Headless Nick sighed. "Fine. I've possessed him. But it went a little... ah, wrong. If you look in the book 'Moste Potente Potions' you will find the beginning of your journey. Oh, ask for help from Miss Granger," Sir Nicholas added at Oliver's confused expression. Oliver lifted his wand, and Nick snuggled back down into Harry's prone body.

Wood stumbled away, muttering "Moste Potente Potions, Hermione, Moste Potente Potions, Hermione..."


End file.
